Sunset (Sunset)
|-| Intro= Please don’t use my coding without permission! S U N S E T Do not steal this purple and orange bean or get burned, BURNED! sunset‘s dragonsona whoosh a candidate for revamping To see her canon form on the Sunset-verse series, go to Sunset (Sunset)/Canon. Fun-fact, my father isn’t dead in real life like Fly. My father is perfectly alive and breathing, unlike Fly. Her backstory isn’t like mine at all, her personality is a attempt at mine. Note that her SandWing barb does not have venom. |-| Main= Somewhere by the emerald sea Where the moon and water meet Somewhere close to harmony When the world is sound asleep A P P E A R A N C E Sunset and every dragon that meets her, will describe her as an oddity. She doesn’t have the usual red or orange scales, instead she has half of her body as purple, and the other half is orange. The place where these scales meet is a light magenta color. Her underscales are orange where her scales are purple and where her scales are orange her underscales are orange. Where her scales are magenta, it is a odd ruby red color. Her underwings are a swirl sunset of colors. Sunset‘s horns and spines are a dark ashy brown with orange at the tips. Sunset’s build is mainly SkyWing, except for her SandWing barb (The barb has no venom, but she points it threateningly at dragons.) and frill. Her frills is a odd, ashy, sandy color, and her barb is a brownish color. She isn’t tall, but she isn’t short, she’s average height. Her eyes are a calming teal. Sunset’s wings are the large, huge, size of a normal SkyWing’s placeholder Placeholder placeholder P E R S O N A L I T Y Sunset, is really, a kind and caring dragonet. She’s very intelligent, but can get manipulated easily. It seems that many dragons try to manipulate her in order for their personal gain, whether it be an intimidating obstacle and threat or a “friend” used to manipulate her into thinking a specific dragon was terrible and voting against them in the long run. She can be sarcastic at times, and can also “sense” sarcasm. Sunset can get grumpy and easily annoyed, usually at her relatives or friends. She thinks every action she does is wrong, and deep down hates herself because of her actions. Sunset has a soft spot for rodents, and thinks they are FREAKING ADORABLE! Sometimes, she’ll think that she’s horrible and doesn’t need to exist, but that’s once in a blue moon. She suffers slight anxiety. Sunset is quite the pacifist and hates fighting, despite sometimes lashing out at other dragons and being easily annoyed herself. She specifically loves axolotls. When dragons run away from her because of her odd looks or firescales, she deep down feels hurt and offended, but calmly smiles and tells them that she won’t hurt them. She loves seafood, specifically sushi, grouper, fish in general, shrimp, and the occasional steak. Sunset prefers her food slightly cooked, but not charred and burnt. lyrics lyrics lyrics lyrics H I S T O R Y When Sunset was hatched, everyone thought she was gorgeous. They claimed her remarkable, gorgeous, yet an oddity. She had half and half scales, purple scales, barbed tail, SandWing frill and firescales. These dragons saved her life when she was about to be thrown off by Queen Ruby. She lived her life with her two parents, Fly and Halo. Halo loved and cared for her, but Fly on the other talon, didn’t. He hated Sunset with a burning passion, and wished he strangled her the moment she hatched. lyrics lyrics lyrics lyrics R E L A T I O N S H I P S Only ask for relations if we have had multiple good conversation, or have been in an RP together, please. I have the right to decline your relations request. Also, only ask for sonas, please. If we have had bad experiences, I will not reply to your message and leave it alone, not adding your relationship request at all. Re-doing all relationships. Lucina: Cactus: Iceberry: Tawny: Banana: Saburra: Skylights: Noble: Subzero: Acacia: G A L L E R Y See Sunset (Sunset)/Gallery |-| Modern= I’m listening to Touhou music, while I’m drawing. yay A P P E A R A N C E text Ralsei is best dude. P E R S O N A L I T Y text OOF H I S T O R Y text Caramel chocolate is the best A B I L I T I E S text Can I have an axolotl? I mean, well, I’m allergic to a lot of things, so, please? T R I V I A *She seems to have kinemortophobia, a fear of zombies. She will literally panic and make anxious sounds at the mention/sight of them. She also likely has athazagoraphobia, achluophobia, and agliophobia. Do note that these are all self-diagnosis by herself, and are not official. *She seems to be incapable of opening sharpie markers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student)